


The Otori Tribe Prophecy

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: I walk myself amongst the giants. Fuelled by curiosity and the manifesting melancholy I venture far. With a name no longer gracing my memories and a past that haunts my dreams. I seek revenge for my brethren, I seek the answers for questions I no longer bear on my tongue. Only whispers in my ears and names in stars are all I go by to guide my soul...





	1. And The Tale Begins...

I watched as the sun set on the horizon from where I was sitting. Stars were being unveiled to my prying eyes. Each one sparkled. I took a couple of steps down to the edge of the sea. It reflected the sunset but it was calm waters. Mamma told me that if it was calm waters while the suns were setting it was going to be a day full of fortune.

The warm water lapped at my feet. The tide was in for the day. Skies of oranges, reds, purples and pinks were all that I could see. A voice from the distance called out to me. It was muffled too far away for me to hear where it came from. Stepping into the water further, I immersed myself.

I opened my eyes under the water and saw the swimming fish just minding their own business. I also saw the sunset on the horizon. It was nice to watch something so serene. Again I heard the muffled voice calling out for me. I was too engrossed by watching the suns setting to comprehend what they were saying to me.

On the horizon a black cloud gathered. The waters were no longer calm. A strong breeze swirled around the coast. “Taika! Taika!” called out the voice from earlier. I waded back to the coast and was met with my brother. The stern look made him seem so much older. “Aatami!” I smiled up at him but the look did not deviate.

Instead he picked me up and carried me back to our tribe. “How many times must we tell you to not disturb the waters.” he murmured. I stayed silent. They told me many times before that one day someone might be taken as a sacrifice by the water gods.

That’s when he hugged me tight. “You could’ve drowned. Had I not been there, I couldn’t think of the terrible things that could’ve happened.” he muttered. I felt guilty. Aatami meant well. He looked after us. Next in line to become chieftain.

“I’m sorry, Tami.” I muttered hugging him around his neck. He put a soothing hand on my back. “Little one, it’s alright now. Promise me you won’t go into the water after today.” he murmured softly. I nodded and yawned. Laying my head down on his shoulder, I saw the black cloud becoming bigger.

It was quite a way back to the village. Through all the trees and shrubbery. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. When I awoke, I was still attached to Aatami but now sitting amongst the rest of my family. “Little one has awoken.” remarked one of my other brothers.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Aatami who smiled warmly. “Taika, did you sleep well?” asked Taavi. I smiled over at him and nodded. My Grandmama sat down with us after dinner. With most of the tribe’s children while the adults talked. Aatami stayed with us despite not being a kid anymore. “Now who wants to hear of the Prophecy?” asked Grandmama with a sly smile. There were choruses of yes from the other children of the tribe. All of them looked just as eager and I did.

“Long ago magical beasts roamed the lands. Beasts a hundred feet tall and breathing fire. Faes only as big as my pinky finger.” she started. It drew in our attention. She continued listing off these types of beasts.

“There was one beast that ruled the darkness. It’s powers swept across the lands, cursing all those that dared challenged him. Even uttering his name could curse someone for many generations. His name was Djinar Vualmun.” said Grandmama. There were many gasps.

“Many years past since his arrival, creatures with twisted arms and strange coloured eyes presented themselves in times of terror. Their claws sharp enough that even a little scratch could cause blood to stir.” she remarked imitating the monsters. I hid my face in Aatami’s chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair.

Grandmama chuckled before she continued with the prophecy. “Years passed until a war broke out. For years it raged on until 5 men stepped forwards. All born with dragon blood within them. They were skilled warriors who helped our tribe and others like us in the war. Miyubenmok was what we called it. All of them harnessed different types of magic.” she retold the chilling tale that my brothers had told me that they had heard.

The tale went on until she stopped. Her body wracked with coughs. A bowl was given to her full of water. “Are you alright?” asked my Father. He stood proud and tall. My Grandmama nodded and waited for a minute or two until she was stable to talk again.

“Our great chief Luohailen blessed the Dragonborns with gifts. When they left, they were never to be seen again.” she concluded the long tale. Many of the kids ran to their family. “Aatami, Sitka. Your brothers and I need a word.” remarked Father standing at the end of the hut. Aatami put me down and reassured that he’d return shortly.

Mother and Grandmama were left with me. Mama pulled me onto her lap and started tying up my hair. “Beautiful, beautiful Taika, you’ll soon be able to be a chief. Once that happens, you will pass down our wisdom to your own tribe.” she murmured as she combed my hair.

“What if I don’t want to be chief?” I asked. “Oh Taika, you will when the time comes. You will be wed and you shall feel whole.” she murmured softly. Grandmama started humming softly. “You will be taught well when you are of age. Your brothers will teach you their skills so you can pass them down to your younger siblings.” she murmured.

I sighed and crossed my arms. “Mama!” I whined as she pulled my hair slightly. She uttered a soft apology and went about tying my hair. “You can do this to your sister when she’s older.” murmured Grandmama. I furrowed my brow. “Sister?” I asked. I turned to look at Mama and she smiled giddily. The smile reflecting in her eyes.  
  
Mama hugged me and I looked down at her belly. “Hello sister. I look forward to meeting you.” I murmured. My Mama smiled. “Time to get you to bed Taika.” she mumbled. I hugged Grandmama and wished her goodnight.

Settling into the furs with my slightly older and younger brothers. Singing us a lullaby, I fell asleep dreaming of fairies and dragons.


	2. Bonding With Brothers

“Can’t catch me!” I cheered as I ran along the branches. Denahi ran after me. He was swift and fast. Quickly he gained the distance and we came tumbling down from the branches. We hit the floor with an  _oomph_ and I sat up. Everything hurt. I looked over at Denahi, who was laughing. 

I lunged at him and he fell back in surprise. “Stupid brother,” I murmured as we tumbled around. Both of us were as strong as each other. That’s what made the fight harder. He was just about to reach for my hair when we were pulled apart. Aatami and Taavi both held us apart from each other. 

“Why all the fighting?” asked Aatami, struggling with the squirming Denahi. Sitka wasn’t far behind with a questionable look on his face. “We’re sparring,” remarked Denahi, stopping his struggling once he realised that Aatami was much stronger than him. 

Taavi looked down at me and I grinned. He pulled me up higher and sat me on his shoulders. “Little tigers, lunch is soon to be ready. We must go give our thanks.” murmured Sitka, handing both me and Denahi an offering each. “We think that you’re old enough to give an offering as long as we are with you.” remarked Aatami.

Denahi and I looked at each other and smiled. Following them carefully, we kept the offerings close to us. “This way, this way,” murmured Taavi, leading us. We trudged through the forestation and up a path line with flat rocks. Torches helped us define the path to take. 

A large wooden gate stood before us. This was it. This was the place I’d visited so often but hadn’t been allowed to leave an offering in. Taavi set me down on the ground and I noticed how hard it was below my feet. It was very tough- unlike the softer dirt in our village. 

Sitka grabbed a torch that had a flame burning brightly in the candle bit of it. “Ready?” he asked us. Denahi and I nodded eagerly and followed after him. We were told to be as quiet as a mouse. The caves we walked through were lined with torches either side of the walls. Sitka lit each one. I stopped for a second to place my hand against a hand print on the cave’s wall. 

Aatami chuckled and knelt beside me. “Taika, one of your ancestors painted that hand. I think they might have been your age,” he said softly, as he looked over the rest of the paintings. He then put his hand over the one next to mine. “That one could’ve been your age,” I muttered happily. 

Aatami grinned before ushering me along towards our brothers. “We entered a room full of even more paintings. This time those many paintings were of animals. All different shapes and sizes. Also, smaller round print things. “What are those?” I asked, pointing to the oval shaped thing with the weird lines. 

“That is a fingerprint. It is what makes us, us. It shows us who we are. It tells us how many people have been here. Those animals are what the Gods have chosen to represent us,” explained Sitka tracing his fingers over a bird. I’m sure he explained to me that it was a hawk. A bird that hunts on little animals. I’m probably wrong, I can’t remember when he told me that- but I just know he did. 

Lifting his necklace up, he showed me the animal that he had. It looked like a wolf. “That is what the Gods had chosen for me,” he murmured. I looked at it some more before walking softly over to Denahi. I placed down our offering and thanked our ancestors for creating our tribe.

“Come on then. Let’s go get lunch,” remarked Taavi, leading us out of the cave. We ran back down to the village, Taavi and Sitka giving us piggyback rides. I ran straight to Mama, who had a bundle in her arms. “Eevi, Eevi!” I cooed. Mama chuckled and turned Eevi to face me. Her large eyes looked back at me and she made a gurgling noise. “Careful now Taika, she’s still very little.” Mama spoke softly.

Taavi passed me some food and I wolfed it down. "Sitka?“ I asked as I ran after him. He was nearly out of the hut. "Yeah?” he asked glancing at me as I grabbed his hand. “Will I have an animal like you?” I asked curiously. I wanted to know if I was going to have one like him. 

He held my hand lightly and smiled. “Of course little Taika. Just like your other brothers. You will get one very soon,” he murmured, as we walked through the tribe. “How does it work?” I asked smiling. Sitka laughed slightly. 

“First the Shaman will set everything up and then call upon the spirits. Dancing lights in the sky, full of many colours will touch the Earth and tell you what your animal is,” he explained, pointing up at the sky. It was clear with a few clouds in the sky. The two suns were blazing. 

We made it to the beach where many were preparing boats for the hunt. “Can I come with you?” I asked looking up at Sitka. He shook his head. “Maybe when you’re older,” he said, ruffling my hair affectionately. I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“How about this? I’ll take you to my little secret place when you get your animal. Just you and me,” he murmured. I hugged him. “Stay safe big brother,” I murmured placing a hand over his heart. He did the same to me. “Homeward bound before the suns set,” he promised. 

He pressed his forehead against mine and let it rest there for a couple of seconds before pulling away. “I’ll bring you back some shells.” he muttered before diving into the water. He swam to one of the boats. 

I watched as the boats sailed away. They would be back before the suns set and night falls. On the horizon black clouds still lingered. They’d been there since years ago when I first saw them gathering. I stepped into the sea, only just. 

Words echoed through my mind. A promise I vowed not to break. Someone pressed a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Father. He scooped me up in his arms and blew a raspberry on my stomach. I giggled and squirmed. “What are you doing Taika?” he asked, holding me close to him. 

I pointed out to the boats that were still in sight. “I was saying goodbye to Sitka. He promised me a shell,” I told him. He grinned and spun me round. “Soon it will be time for the spirits to choose your animal. You’ll be able to do so many things. I’m proud of you Taika, I really am,” Father told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

I smiled and watched the waves crash about with him. 


	3. Spirits Call Upon Us

The suns rose over the tips of the mountains. I rose to the sounds of the bustling village outside. “Today is the day.” murmured a soft voice as a hand stroked my hair. I looked up at amber eyes. Aatami. 

A soft smile laid upon his lips. I was picked up and shook about in excitement. “Aatami put me down.” I giggled as he spun me around. Aatami didn’t listen and put me high upon his shoulders. “We’re to get you squeaky clean for the ceremony.” he remarked. 

He picked up some materials and walked off with me over his shoulder. Climbing through the foliage, he let me down as soon as we reached the small lake with the waterfall. “I’ll keep look out, you just get yourself clean.” he stated. I nodded and put the clothes down on the tree. 

I pulled my own clothes over my head and my trousers off before dipping into the cold water. It was cool and felt nice on my warm skin. Using a piece of cloth, I dragged it over my skin making sure to get rid of all the dirt and grime. 

I stopped and listened to the sounds of the nature around me. A cool breeze rustled the leaves of trees and bushes, birds and animals talking to one another in their own unique sounds. The wooshing of the waterfall as the water fell. It was relaxing. 

Stepping out of the water, I got to the edge of the forest and pulled on the new clothes. I noticed the way the pattern was sewn. Ceremonial clothes. Made for me no doubt. I didn’t understand. No one really explained to me why we had different clothes to our normal ones. I wrung out my hair and waited for Aatami to return.

The bushes rustled and my body gave a small jolt at the sudden interruption. “Shh. It’s only me.” murmured Sitka, he walked towards me with three bowls. Aatami was behind him carrying something else that I couldn’t quite see. 

Sitka sat before me and gripped my chin in his hand. The bowls were now beside him and he dipped two of his fingers in one of them. The black paint dripped down his fingers slightly. He delicately drew lines on my face. “Close your eyes.” he murmured. I closed them lightly. I could hear him dipping his fingers in the water before smudging something over my eyes. 

He cleared them again and wiped something over my lips. “There, done.” he announced and I opened my eyes again. Walked over to the water, I looked at my reflection. The lines and dots on my face done in a way to mark a tribal pattern. 

Sitka looked over me and smiled warmly. “Curiosity, braveness, pride, love, passion. Those are the things I see in the patterns weaved on your clothes. He run his fingers over some of the runes on the trousers. “Hope.” he murmured with a furrowed brow. “I’ve never seen someone with hope written on their clothes.” he confessed to me. 

Aatami put the thing that he was holding onto my head and plaited parts of my hair to keep it in place. “Moon lily. I thought it reminded me of you.” he whispered and they both looked at me with a loving smile. “You look so grown up. I remember when you were a tiny little thing. A miracle. We thanked our ancestors the day you were born.” spoke Sitka as he embraced me in a hug.

We started to walk back to the village. I was to wear this all day to mark this as the day I got my animal. I was at the beach again looking out at the horizon. The dark cloud that I had seen for many years still lingered on the horizon. It seemed closer, seemed bigger almost. I wasn’t too sure but I just ignored it. If it was a problem our elder would’ve said. 

It didn’t seem long until the sun set and the torches lit up the trail to the meeting place. My family were already up there. I had to choose two to escort me. My obvious choice was Aatami and Taavi. 

They walked behind me. It was more of a reassuring presence thing so the ceremony didn’t look too daunting. Making it to the meeting place, I saw the Shaman sitting in ceremonial robes behind a fire. 

I looked to Taavi for reassurance and he gave me a small smile before sitting down on the ground. I sat opposite the Shaman and waited. “The spirits have gathered. They’ve been watching over you for a long time and will now choose an animal to guide your life path.” he stated clearly. 

I sat straight and still as I listened. I watched as he threw dust into the fire. The flames turned into a soft greenish blue colour. It’s crackling soothing me. I listened as he talked about the spirits. That no matter what I do, there will always be a spirit to guide me. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. I nodded. “I am ready.” I responded. He started chanting, calling out to those above us. Swirling lights of blue, green and purple filled the surrounding area. They glimmered and danced around me. Showing me all the different animals. 

They swirled around me. The lights nearly touching my skin. They suddenly formed a ball. It turned from green to blue to purple and finally flew into the flames. The flames spurted up towards the sky in the shape of a beast with fire spurting from it’s mouth and wings growing from it’s back. 

“A dragon.” the Shaman stated. The Shaman searched the firey embers left on the floor. “It can’t be. The prophecy… This hasn’t been seen since Luohailen.” murmured the Shaman. His voice was distant. Everyone was speaking in whispers. I felt like an outcast. 

I was handed my necklace and tied it around my neck. It felt cool on my skin despite coming from embers of a distant fire. I wandered down to the sea’s edge as soon as the ceremony was over. It fiddled with the small totem on the rope and frowned. Everybody seemed scared. I didn’t understand. 

Why did the Dragon choose me?


	4. Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust

A small hand patted my face softly. I opened my eyes slightly trying to see my surroundings. I was so tired. I could just sleep until the moons had risen high in the sky. “Taika.” murmured a soft voice. It roused me from my slumber. 

I sat up and stretched. Looking down, I saw little Eevi sitting on the edge of the furs with tear stained cheeks. Immediately, I felt more awake and pulled her into my embrace. I cradled the little one to my chest as she let out the tears. What had plagued her mind enough for her to let out those tears? 

I sat back and brushed away the hair from her face. “Little one… What bothers you so?” I asked in a hushed whisper. I didn’t want to be too loud, the others were still in their slumber, dreaming away the day. 

Eevi tried not to cry again and her lilac eyes watered with glimmering tears. My heart ached at the sight. She did not deserve to be so sad and blue. “Eevi please. Whisper to me what is bothering you so I can help.” I murmured. 

“I had a bad dream. I was captured by monsters. There was lots of fire and I saw you get injured by some sort of silvery thing.” I listened as she spoke. Her words wavered and her lip wobbled as more tears gathered in her eyes. 

I hugged her tight. What a horrible dream that had been cast upon her. I held her close as I lifted her up. “Come with me Eevi. Let’s go get you washed as dressed. Then we can search for pretty shells.” I cooed. Eevi nodded and wiped away some of the falling tears. 

Grabbing both her clothes and mine, I smiled softly. I’ll talk to her properly when we’re not amongst sleeping brothers. Outside, the air was crisp and a gentle breeze was brushing against our skin. I looked over at the horizon. Waves that crashed together in the distance under an aggressive looking cloud. 

It’s stayed there for years getting closer and closer. I didn’t know if it was going to disappear or wreak havoc upon our small village. The leaves rustled as we walked through them and each step brought us closer to the sound of wooshing water. 

I placed Eevi down onto the ground and put our clothes on a nearby tree that had grown somewhat horizontal. Something didn’t feel right. The tingling in my bones was alerting me to something. I didn’t know what it was that I should’ve been afraid of. 

I dipped into the water, the liquid lapping at my body gently and relaxing my muscles. I sighed and smiled softly. “Come then, let’s get you clean.” I murmured and helped wash Eevi. A sudden chill took hold of us as we walked back to the village. Even our clothes could not keep it from chilling us to the bone. 

A rancid smell reached my nose and made Eevi cover her face. I looked up at the dark sky. It was full of clouds that held thunder and lightning beasts. Was this Djinar? It couldn’t be. Luohailen banished him centuries ago. 

I ran through the shrubbery. More and more plants were turning black and their roots and veins turned silver-blue. What was happening? Ash fell from the sky, covering the ground in a soft, greying layer. It only fuelled me to run faster. 

Screams were echoing now. I didn’t understand. Finally, we both got to the edge of the dying forest. What lied before me was havoc. It burned into my mind and made panic flare within my chest. Fear gripped at my throat and I found it hard to speak. 

There were beasts roaming within the bright lights. Ones that’d reveal themselves in your darkest nightmares. With crooked teeth and sharp claws that’d latch onto your skin and never let go. I saw my people running from them. I looked down to my right and found that I was by myself. Another wave of panic settled in my body and jostled my bones. 

Eevi wasn’t there. I ran towards the inferno of my village and searched for her. I hoped that the boys had ran into her and they’d made it out safe. The flames threatened to lick at my skin as chaos ensued around me. Mamma. Where was Mamma? 

I tried to get the attention of other villagers but they were fending off the beasts in favour of their own lives. I ran to my home. The only safe place I could think of. The hut was charred and collapsed slightly. My eyes widened. I needed to check if someone was in there. What if Eevi was in there? 

I made my way into the wreckage, careful not to touch any of the broken wood. Tears made their way to my eyes as I saw the scene before me. Mamma…. I ran to her. She coughed and opened her eyes. “What are you doing here?” she asked. Her words held concern and panic. 

Shrugging, I hugged around her neck. There was a beam from the ceiling covering her legs and hips. I tried to push it off but it wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t stop the tears that escaped my eyes. I was stopped by Mamma’s hand as she turned my face towards her. 

“Listen to me.” she stated. I watched her carefully and paid attention to what she was going to say. “There is a man far North. He goes by the name of Madek. Find him and tell him I sent you.” she murmured. Her voice was hoarse and she coughed several times. 

I was trembling. “Come with me.” I begged. The tears stung my eyes and my chest felt tight. “Taika. Go find Madek. Tell him Miyubenmok is upon us. Promise me.” she murmured. Her voice was barely above a whisper. Something was slipped into the belt on my clothing. I didn’t notice. 

“Go Taika. Run away and stay safe. I love you my little princess.” she cooed. She pulled her totem from her neck and put it in my hands. She closed her eyes and I wondered why this had to happen. 

“Mamma please..” I pleaded as I snuggled up to her, “Please. Come with me…”  

“I promise.” I parted from her as her body turned cold.I gripped the totem in my hands and ran. A body stopped me from freedom. I looked up and a ugly beast blocked my past. I ran the opposite way and towards the forest. The decaying forest that once was my play ground. 

The ground was sharp beneath my feet and I knew I was being chased. The snorting and wining that came from it alerted me that I was not yet free. I didn’t know where I was going anymore. The forest didn’t look like it used to. Now the wild flowers bore thorns and the trees were gnarling.

I felt a stinging sensation in my side but I didn’t dare stop in fear of my life. Stumbling, I fell down a hill. The fall had fortunately hidden me from my chaser. It’s grunting faded as it went off to search for me. 

The colours swirled within my vision and a fleeting thought crossed my mind. The world turned to darkness and fell to it’s demise before my gaze. 

_I promise Mamma… I promise…._


	5. A Little Bird With A Broken Wing

I shifted on hardened ground and whimpered at the coolness of the air. I tried rolling over and grasping the furs. My fingers sunk into a dust like substance. I frowned and opened my eyes slightly. Everything was blurry. 

I closed my eyes again and held my hands to my head. It hurt so much. Again, I opened my eyes but this time I let myself adjust to the light. It was dulling now than it was when I first encountered it. The dusty stuff on the ground was ash. It covered my whole body and made me wince at what had happened. 

Coughing, I sat up and clutched my chest. Everything in my body burned with an endless ache. I caught something gleaming in the ashes beside me. I picked it up and my eyes burned with tears as I remembered one of the people I lost. I whimpered as I forced myself to stand only to fall down with a face full of dust. 

I needed to find Eevi. I tried again and managed to get myself onto my feet and stay standing. I looked around me. Ash covered the floor of the forest and the trees and plants were black with blue veins. I frowned. They were never like that before. 

Looking down at my Mother’s totem, I grimaced and wrapped it around my wrist. I struggled back up the hill with a pounding headache. I lost my footing quite a few times on the way up. By the time I had made it out of the ditch, my hands and knees were coated in mud and ash. 

The soil under my feet was so familiar to me but still it felt foreign to the touch. I wondered why there was no daylight or moonlight filtering through the canopy of the trees. 

There should’ve been some sort of light other than the glowing blue veins on the trees. Walking faster towards the end of the forest, I tumbled down the slope and into the wreckage. It made me shiver as I looked around the burned down huts and ash covered bodies. 

It brought tears to my eyes the amount of warriors we had lost in the battle. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help but look at the everything around me. The fallen ones of our tribe, the burned down homes, the ash filled cove. Everything that I loved was gone. I saw something glinting. A shiny thing that was hidden amongst the ash. I picked it up and dusted it off. Still it was smeared with greying ash. 

I felt the smoothness against my skin and looked up to where I could tie it. Somewhere where it'd reach the sky and show my promise from miles away. Looking around, I tried to ignore all the destruction and saw the large totem pole that had been here since the first chief was here. I will climb. I nodded and made my way over to the wooden pole. It's high enough for people to see the fluttering ribbon. 

Gripping the ribbon in my teeth, I gripped both sides of the pole and hoisted myself up. My arms burned with the effort of the climb and the wood scratched at my skin. This was worth all the tears and pain for my tribe to be remembered. It was also for those to see the colour of mourning. I stopped and struggled for breath. The pain in my side worsening as I pulled myself up each time. I was finally at the top. I clung on with my legs. This was dangerous. Aatami would panic and scream for me to come down. 

I shook my head. I can't think about him right now. He's gone. I did my best to tie the ribbon the pole and sighed. I looked out at the horizon, the waters still were not calm. A heavy black cloud lingering still. I lowered myself down the pole bit by bit. I needed to get out of here. Go north. Like my mother told me. I still didn't know where to find this Madek. Who is he? Where is he? 

I needed supplies. Enough for me to find the next tribe. I needed a bag, herbs and food. I tried to salvage things that were left in the cinders. Most of which were broken and charred. Useless little scraps. A fit of coughs wracked my body and I clutched my aching side. There was no use in being weak now. I saw something nearer to the shore. The sand now black and the sea choppy. 

Staggering over to the thing I saw, instantly I dropped to my knees. My Father's bow. A few arrows lay strewn about the sand. I picked up the bow and put it over my body so it was easier for me to run if I needed to. I tied the arrows to the bow with the necklace that my Mother had. Her soul resided with me. With nothing to gather from, I couldn't stay here much longer. I was certain that there was still those horrid monsters lurking about. 

I ran back into the forest, ignoring the way the trees looked and the pain in my side. It would heal. That much I was sure about. The pain would pass and I would be able to find north. The sun was setting and it was eerily silent. Emerging on a cliffs edge, I looked down at what I was leaving behind. All the pain and sadness. I will return in vengeance. I will return with the ones the prophecy depicted. Turning on my heel, I started my trek into the wild. I must try and find Madek. 


End file.
